Bound
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: In this sequel to Another's Story, Jewel's Big Adventure, and The Chest, Jewel wishes to find her father Captain Jack Sparrow on her own, but what's this? Why did she wake up on a beach? ... Next to Barbossa? ... With manacles attached to their wrists!
1. Meet thy Enemy Turned Friend?

Chapter 1

This story begins where the previous ended. Jewel stood still, knowing the man before her should be dead. After all, she was the one who pulled the trigger. Although seemed in the instant of his reappearing, everybody had resigned themselves to knowing that Barbossa was the only one who could help them bring Jack back to the land of the living, but not her. Instead, she laughed.

"You expect me to sail with the man who killed my mother, who _tried_ to kill me and my father, and who made my young life a LIVING HELL?" she said, "It's unbelievable. That's what makes it funny." After a moment of odd stares, Jewel's laughter subsided.

"Believe what you want, but I'm the only one who'll help bring your father back." Barbossa said, crossing his arms.

"Well, _I _believe that I should," Jewel said, "finish my job." She drew her sword and pointed it at Barbossa. "Come on then!" He rolled his eyes. Gibbs then wrapped his arms around Jewel, pinning her arms to her sides and lifitng her in the air.

"Gibbs! Let me go! That man needs to die!" she yelled

"Jewel, calm yourself!" he said

"He's right. You need to listen." Will said

"I'll listen to the sound of his dying breath, if you let me go." Jewel said, struggling to get free. "Release me!"

"Get her sword!" Gibbs ordered. Pintel and Ragetti nodded before prying the weapon out of her hand.

"No! Give it back!" Jewel commanded of them when Gibbs let her go. "Joshamee Gibbs, make them give me my sword back!"

"Sorry, but giving you the sword would not be the best of things." Pintel said

"Enough." Tia Dalma said. Everybody turned their attention to her. Jewel pouted and looked away, glaring at the floorboards.

"Although you do not like it young Sparrow, Barbossa is de only one who can help us bring your fader back from world's end." she said

"With all due respect, if he is here to help us, I think I can bring back my dad on my own, better, and faster than he ever could even dream it! I'd sooner trust a hog than him!" Jewel said, pulling an arm out to point at Barbossa.

"Well you're not the one I'd enjoy spending a moment at sea with!" Barbossa retorted

"What was that, first mate?" Jewel said mockingly.

"I didn't hear you, powder monkey!" Barbossa said with a smirk and raise of his eyebrows. Jewel growled at him, ready to attack the moment Gibbs' grip slackened.

"You two must learn how to trust each other." Tia said

"I doubt that will happen in this lifetime." Barbossa said

"No! I'm not trusting him. I'm not even sailing with him! I don't even want to be in the same room as him!" Jewel said, kicking her feet back and making Gibbs drop her in surprise. Instead of attacking Barbossa, she glared at him then headed for the door. She stopped in front of Pintel and Ragetti who shuddered when she looked at them.

"You can keep my sword." she said coldly.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked

"To save my father on my own." Jewel replied. Gibbs grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"You'll do no such thing." he said

"I believe I can." she said, "With my dad's death, I am now captain of the Black Pearl, and as such I order you all to stay here while I go bring my father back."

"The Pearl sank though. You have no title of captain of a sunken vessel." Elizabeth said

"As one of the pirate lords, I have more title than you." Barbossa mentioned.

"I don't care! I am not sailing with You!" Jewel yelled. Gibbs stood in front of the door, arms crossed.

"I'm afraid you're not sailing off without him." he said. Jewel groaned and stomped past Barbossa, shoving him as she went past. She stopped in front of Tia Dalma and glared up at her expressionless face.

"Of all the people to bring back from the dead, why couldn't you have brought my mom back?" She yelled in her face. Before going up the stairs.

"With all do respect, I believe we can sail without her. A teenager like her would not be useful in anyway." Barbossa suggested

"If we're going to save her father, she deserves to come." Will said, "It only seems fair."

"She needs to come." Tia said. Barbossa groaned and rolled his eyes, thinking it was unfair he would have to deal with the young girl.

"De two need to trust one anoder." Tia said

"How? They'll kill each other if they're left alone." Elizabeth said

"I know how!" Ragetti said, raising his hand. When everybody turned to look at him, he slowly lowered it.

"I-I have an idea." he said

* * *

Jewel was asleep, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore was very calming to her. Wait a minute, she was in Tia's shack, down river. She sat up and opened her eyes, only seeing the red of her bandana. She took it off and blinked in the sunlight. She was on a beach, behind her was a bright green jungle.

"Where am I?" she asked, raising her left hand to shade her eyes. There was a manacle attached to it, clasped tightly around her wrist. She followed the chain and saw the man she hated lying face down in the sand next to her. His right arm was moved behind his back, the other manacle around that wrist. The realization of the situation set in.

"Bugger!" Jewel yelled to the sky. The man lying next to her stirred.

"Belay your yelling Sparrow." he said. He stood up. Jewel wasn't sure if he was unaware of the manacle or not, but when he stood, he pulled his right arm out and raised it in the air to stretch, dragging Jewel with him. Perhaps he did know, but didn't care. Typical.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking out at the water.

"I was hoping you would know. After all, you have experience with marooning people." Jewel pointed out, tying her bandana around her arm. Barbossa drew his pistol, aiming it at Jewel's heart.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" he asked. Jewel stared down at the gun, then up at Barbossa. Her face was blank.

"Because then you'd be dragging my carcass around the island." Jewel said, before she sighed, "Which is why I can't kill you." She sat down in the sand. When she looked over at Barbossa, she noticed he had only his pistol, no sword, unlike her.

"We should head further inland, make a shelter and gather food." he said

"I'm staying here. Perhaps a passing ship can spot us and gives us safe passage home." Jewel said. Barbossa looked down at her.

"I'm doubtful of your idea, you staying here." Barbossa said before walking along the beach, dragging Jewel behind him, although she protested. She finally caught her footing and dug her feet into the sand.

"We are not going in there!" Jewel said, pulling on the chain. Barbossa grabbed onto it and began pulling back.

"Yes we are." he said. He yanked back on it, sending Jewel, and almost him, into the sand. Jewel sat up and felt something in her vest. She pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. She stood up opening it.

"Dear Jewel and Barbossa," she read aloud, "We hope that the two of you will learn to trust one another on this island. We are not on it, but a boat is. To find it, the both of you will need to come together and journey on without causing the death of the other. Signed Will and the former crew of the Black Pearl." When she turned the parchment over, she saw part of a map. It seemed to have been part of the island. There was also a dotted trail, but it was cut off.

"They left us here to die." Barbossa said

"Maybe." Jewel said, "But until we see them again, I suppose we will have to... Cooperate." She shuddered when she said the word. "Or at least make a charade of the sort."

"I suggest we move inland." Barbossa said

"_I_ suggest we stay on the beach!" Jewel retorted, pulling back on the chain. The two glared at each other for a moment before turning to walk along the beach, striding forward and as far as they could from each other to the extent of their chains.


	2. Beach Dangers

Chapter 2

The two had been walking for what felt like hours along the beach. Occasionally, Barbossa would start to lead them toward the jungle, but Jewel quickly jerked, back and stopped where she stood glaring at him. In response, he would roll his eyes and move away from the jungle so they could walk along the beach once more.

After some time, They came to an agreement to rest for a moment. "Agreement", meaning Barbossa sat down and held onto a palm tree like a child. And Jewel thought she was the stubborn and immature one. However, she sat down in the shade without hesitation and rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her bandana before retying it to her upper arm.

"We should head into the island. We could find a spring, perhaps even food." Barbossa said

"For the hundredth time, No!" Jewel yelled, "With my luck, there'll be something big and nasty in their just waiting for us."

"What makes you say that?" Barbossa asked. Jewel let out a breath.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jewel said, glancing at him before standing up. He grabbed hold of the palm tree trunk.

"I'm not done resting." Barbossa said

"Well I am, let's go." Jewel said pulling on him. He waited for her to stop. When she did, Barbossa smirked at her as she stood over him.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't walk." he said. Jewel glared at him.

"You're lying. Get up!" she said

"No. I'm quite comfortable." Barbossa said, his smile growing wider. He let go of the palm and instead laid back in the sand, his eyes shutting. Jewel groaned and began her attempts at dragging the man with her.

"Bugger! Why are you so fat?" Jewel yelled

"It's muscle actually. Muscle that you are apparently lacking." Barbossa replied. She growled and stopped pulling.

"Barbossa, get your bloody self up now!" Jewel yelled at the top of her lungs, stomping a foot down. She let out a shriek when her leg disappeared in a hole in the sand. Barbossa showed no reaction. Jewel sighed and tried pushing herself up and out of it, finding out that she was indeed stuck.

"Barbossa, Oy! Hector! Pull me out." Jewel said

"No, I don't think I will." Barbossa replied, looking at his fingernails. "Why would I anyway?"

"Barbossa," Jewel growled, "you'll be stuck here with me, and I swear I will annoy and taunt you to the end of time if you don't pull me out of this bloody hole." Barbossa took out his pistol and aimed it at Jewel's head.

"Is that so?" he asked

"Listen I-" Jewel stopped and made a face, "Ah, ah, something's on me."

"Fascinating Sparrow." Barbossa sighed

"Something's crawling on my leg, get me out of this hole!" Jewel said struggling to push herself free. Barbossa rolled his eyes before standing up and wrapping his hands under Jewel's arms.

"In all honesty, I'm still deciding whether or not to kill you." he whispered in her ear.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me, now pull me OOOW!" Jewel yelled. Barbossa let go of one of Jewel's arm to rub his ear.

"What was that?" he yelled back

"The thing bit me! Whatever's in the hole bit me!" Jewel yelled. Barbossa grabbed Jewel's arm then quickly yanked her out of the sand before they dropped back on the ground. Jewel propped herself up on her elbows to look at her leg, only to have her eyes grow wide. Clinging to her leg was a great big brown and black fuzzy...

"Spider!" Jewel yelled. All of the arachnid's eyes turned to her as it scurried up closer to her.

"No keep away! Keep away!" Jewel yelled swatting at the thing. There was a gunshot that sent the creature flying off of Jewel and dead into the sand next to her. Jewel looked up at Barbossa, pistol in hand.

"Afraid of spiders, Sparrow?" he asked. Jewel groaned at the recent memory.

"Only ones that are not their proper size." she said, grabbing onto him to climb to her feet, since he made no move to help her himself. She managed to do it, before falling back down. Barbossa only chuckled.

"Lost your land legs?" he asked

"No! My leg won't work. That spider bite made me lose feeling in it." Jewel complained. She looked down and saw the bleeding bite mark. She touched it, but didn't feel any pain. She'd need to wash it off, and pray the effects weren't permanent.

"Considering you are in no condition for walking then, I'll lead the way." Barbossa said before walking toward the jungle, dragging Jewel across the sand. The young pirate yelled and grabbed at the sand to make him stop. He rolled his eyes before stopping to lift Jewel up by the chain to see her eye-to-eye.

"Listen Sparrow, if one of those spiders nested on the beach, odds are there are more of them _on the beach_. I am saving our lives and staying _off_ the beach, so I'd suggest you remain quiet or else." Barbossa said before dropping her, and dragging her behind him.

"I bloody hate you Barbossa, have I mentioned that before?" Jewel asked

"Once or twice." Barbossa replied


	3. A Fight, More or Less

Chapter 3

As Barbossa dragged Jewel behind him through the jungle, he completely ignored Jewel's complaints every time she was pulled over a rock or through a puddle or through incredibly thick bushes. Mostly because it was annoying that he did it every time he saw the things in question, but also most of the things he dragged her through hurt to be dragged through.

After the tenth rock, Jewel decided to stop, considering talking was doing nothing. After that, Barbossa dragged her over a fallen palm tree, instead of going around it. He pushed through a fern and stopped in front of a small stream. In the rest, Jewel tested her leg. She could move it. She stood up and put pressure on it, it felt fine. She walked in a small circle, satisfied.

"Finally." she said

"It's fresh. Drink up Sparrow." Barbossa said. Jewel raised an eyebrow before kneeling in front of the water. She looked over at Barbossa who was drinking it with his hands. If he was drinking it, then it should be safe. Jewel cupped her hands and let the liquid pool in the center before bringing it to her lips.

"Lets move." Barbossa said, standing up and causing Jewel's arm to jerk, the water falling away from her lips.

"Not yet." Jewel said pulling back. Barbossa moved forward to let the chain go slack, and smiled when Jewel fell into the water. He chuckled while she drank from it. She glared at the man and stood up.

"Was that funny?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"Exceedingly so." Barbossa said, arms crossed.

"Honestly, I think your face is even more humorous." Jewel retorted. Barbossa's smile disappeared. Jewel giggled at his frustration. She stepped over the stream and looked in the opposite direction from where Barbossa was standing.

"I say we go that way." Barbossa said, pointing in the direction the stream flowed.

"_I_ say we go _that_ way." Jewel said, pointing in the direction she was facing.

"We can keep doing this, but you will never win, Sparrow." Barbossa sighed

"No." Jewel said, pulling on the chain suddenly. Barbossa was surprised and unprepared, and almost fell to the water, the action only making Jewel giggle again.

"Do not test me Sparrow." he warned her.

"You've tested me for too long, Barbo, it's only fair I do the same to you." Jewel mocked. Suddenly, Barbossa punched Jewel in the jaw. She fell back in surprise and rubbed at her sore jaw.

"You... bloody!" Jewel said. She was about to attack, before Barbossa took off in the direction he pointed, and thus dragged Jewel behind him as she tried to catch up. It felt like they were going up a hill.

"I'm going to kill you Barbossa, for everything you've done!" Jewel yelled, she strafed to the left, still trying to keep up with him, but getting an idea.

"Aye, that'll be the day Spar-Oh!" Barbossa said. Jewel grabbed a palm tree quickly, the results being Barbossa falling back because of the sudden jerk on the chain. She stood over Barbossa.

"No time like the present!" Jewel said raising her foot. Barbossa pulled down on the chain, making Jewel fall down. Barbossa quickly stood behind Jewel, the chain around her neck, and pulled on it.

"Today is not your day." he remarked. Jewel moved her head forward and brought it back sharply, feeling Barbossa's face make contact with the back of her head. She took this opportunity to turn the tables and stood behind him with the chain around his neck, but her head just below where his is.

"This is for my mother!" she cried out. Barbossa kicked a foot back and caught Jewel's shin. The both of them fell backwards, with Barbossa landing on Jewel. She moaned when he rolled off of her and stood up. They glared at each other before pulling out what weapons they had, and Barbossa picked up a sturdy large stick from the ground. Jewel swung her cutlass only to have it blocked by Barbossa. The mutinous pirate however, did not want to use one of his shots on such a creature as Jewel, and decided to attempt to hit Jewel in the head with it. Their odd and amusing fight continued as they went unknowingly up a hill. That is until they saw the cliff. Barbossa had pushed Jewel and she had one foot on the edge of it, while the other was in the air.

"Oh God!" she breathed, trying not to fall. Barbossa swung his pistol at her. She ducked and went under his arm, before hitting him with the guard of her blade in his chin, before kicking him in the shin, both blows making him stumble backwards.

"And that was for my father." she remarked. Barbossa put both feet on the ground, but began to lose his balance. Jewel tried pulling him back, but he was too heavy. It did not take long before the two fell over the cliff into the trees below. Their falling continued until the chain that kept them together was snagged on a large and thick branch. The result of the two pirates fall being cut short was that they both crashed into each other, dangling above the low ground below.

"I blame you for this." Jewel said, holding her sore head.

"Of course. I am always the one to blame, although the battle we had was started by you." Barbossa said

"What? What? This was all clearly your fault! If you listened to me and went in the direction _I_ pointed in, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Jewel cried out

"If you weren't so stubborn to trust me in the first place, we wouldn't be here at all!" Barbossa yelled back

"Trust you, of course. Such a simple thing, but you have done **_nothing_** to gain my trust in the past and right here and now." Jewel said angrily. Barbossa composed himself.

"And here we are." he said. He looked at the branch and noticed Jewel's arm was closer to it. She was lighter than him, of course. He looked at the ground, then at Jewel.

"Grab the chain with both your hands." he said

"Why?" Jewel asked

"Because..." Barbossa said, before he sighed, "if we get off of this island alive, and intact, I will let you be captain of the ship to save your father. I will tell you where the charts that lead to World's End are, then I will leave you to your own devices." Jewel stared at the man. She didn't want to trust him. The man could never be trusted.

"You swear. You swear you will leave once I get what I need to save him? Just like that?" she asked, still suspicious of him.

"Aye." Barbossa said, "Of course, that is if we get off of this island first. Do we have an accord?" he held out his right hand. Jewel looked up at her own right hand, which was the one shackled to Barbossa's left. She slapped her left hand into Barbossa's and shook, nodding her head.


	4. A Moment of Tarzan

Chapter 4

Jewel grabbed onto the chain for their manacles with both of her hands. She looked at Barbossa.

"You swear you won't drop me." she said

"It would do nothing if I did." he replied. Jewel kicked a leg up at him. He caught it with one arm, holding the chain with his other hand. He held onto the chain tightly as he moved Jewel's leg to the branch above them. It was a difficult task, but once Jewel managed to keep her foot on it, holding onto the chain, Barbossa let go of her leg.

"Now pull Sparrow." he said. Jewel groaned as she pulled at the chain with all her might, pushing at the branch with her feet to help lift him.

"Your night exactly light as a feather!" she groaned

"I'm not feeling myself moving." he said. Jewel kept pulling at the chain, the blood rushing to her head. Barbossa felt himself being pulled up. He smiled when his hand touched the branch. Barbossa swung himself to get a better grasp on the branch, much to Jewel's discomfort.

"Stop!" he said. Jewel let go and flopped down, suspended only by the chain. Barbossa pulled himself up on the branch and dragged Jewel up in front of him, while holding onto a vine that hung from the higher branches. Her face was a bright crimson and she was panting.

"I... had better... _never_... do that... again!" she said. Barbossa looked down. Seemed like a long drop. One that neither of them would survive. He looked to their left and saw what seemed like grass, just below their level, like this part of the jungle had trees growing in a deep hole.

"Well, what now?" she asked

"Are you asking me for help?" Barbossa asked, a smirk on his face.

"No! I'm asking myself. I'll figure out a way down. It's what my dad would do." Jewel said. She stood up and shrieked when she slipped off the branch. Barbossa fell down on it, while still grabbing the branch. Jewel gasped at how far up they were. She looked at the vines that hung all around them.

"I might have an idea!" she said, trying to swing toward one of them.

"Quit your swinging, or I'm letting go." Barbossa groaned. Jewel stopped. "Now, what is your plan?"

"The vines! We could use them to climb to the canopy above and from there we could walk out of the jungle!" she said with a smile. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"There is no doubt that you are Jack Sparrow's offspring, coming up with an idea such as that." he said

"It _can_ work." Jewel said, outraged.

"_Can_ is not what we need at the moment. We need something that _will_ be successful if we hope to survive." Barbossa replied

"At least give it a chance!" Jewel said, swinging for the closest vine reaching for it.

"Sparrow!" Barbossa said warningly. She was getting closer to the vine, just barely feeling it with her finger tips. She let out a cry of victory when she finally grabbed onto it. Barbossa groaned and let go of the branch, rolling off of it. Jewel held onto the vine tighter, clenching her fist in pain of the shackles around her wrist. Barbossa swung forward to another vine. He grabbed it with his hands.

"What the bugger was that for?" Jewel yelled. She pulled her left hand back and noticed the manacle starting to cut into her skin. Barbossa stared at her, then behind her at the ridge where solid ground was, then at the vines and branches separating them from that ridge. An idea came to him.

"I'm going to swing you to those vines there. We have to repeat what just happened for this to work." he said, "But first, you'll need to let go of the vine."

"... You_ are_ insane." Jewel said

"It will work better than your idea." Barbossa retorted. Jewel grumbled and looked up at the jungle canopy above, still thinking her idea was a good one... but... then again... one slip from either of them, and it could be over then and there. Jewel sighed, grabbed the chain with her shackled hand, and let go of the vine, swinging next to Barbossa.

"Those vines?" Jewel pointed forward at a small bunch of vines, grouped together.

"Aye." Barbossa said, swinging Jewel forward and back, trying to gain enough momentum. Jewel was getting closer and closer to grabbing them.

"This next one should do it." she said, before finally grabbing onto the vines.

"Hold fast!" Barbossa said, letting go of his vine and swinging to another vine. Jewel understood the plan and let go of the vines grabbing onto another one. The grab a vine and swing forward plan was a great success. Barbossa did slip on a vine once, but Jewel held on tightly to the vine she had to help him swing back to it. They were slowly getting closer to the ridge, as the sun began to set.

"We're almost there." Barbossa pointed out.

"Can we rest first? How about those branches there?" Jewel asked

"Fine." Barbossa said, as they changed direction. Jewel smiled when she got her way with him. Perhaps then she could have a chance to tie something around her bleeding wrist. She swung toward it, but screamed when something bigger than the branch crawled out on it, hissing at Jewel and clicking it's fangs: It was an even bigger spider.

"OH MY GOD!" Jewel screamed, swinging backwards away from the monster, "Barbossa, don't swing me!"

"Kick it off!" Barbossa yelled as she swung back towards it. Jewel grabbed onto her sword as she raised her leg.

So much could happen in a matter of seconds. When Jewel kicked the spider, it managed to grab onto her foot with her pincers and pull her and Barbossa, who lost his grip in surprise of the sudden weight, off and down towards the ridge. Jewel pulled her sword out, aiming it at the spider. The spider landed on it's back on the ground, followed by Jewel, who landed on the spider, With Barbossa directly behind them both, landing on top of them. The spider wasn't moving at all. Barbossa climbed off of it and pulled Jewel off too. They panted lightly after the ordeal and looked at each other. For some reason, Jewel had green slime on her vest and hand. She looked back at the spider and pulled her sword out from it, which was also coated in the slime.

"Disgusting." she said. She dragged it behind her, instead of sheathing it. The two waked over the ridge to a large grassy cliff, which overlooked a waterfall with a lagoon. They could see the beach from where they were standing.

"We should keep moving," Barbossa said, " and find food and shelter before it gets too dark."

"Would it be possible I find something to wash off in too?" Jewel asked


	5. Stop, It's Supper Time

Chapter 5

"Think we have enough food to last us for the night?" Jewel asked, carrying several pineapples, a coconut, some berries, and a dead rabbit. Barbossa looked up at the dark sky.

"Aye, but we need to make a shelter." he said

"Of course." Jewel groaned, ready to drop her load. Barbossa gathered think branches and leaves as they walked onward. When his arms were full, he stopped in a small clearing, a stream following by them.

"Here." he said, dropping the branches. Jewel sighed and sat down. She picked up the rabbit and reached into her boot. She was satisfied when she felt her knife still in its case. She pulled it out, and tried to stab it into the dead creature. Barbossa's crafting made it difficult. Jewel settled on holding the rabbit in her lap and using her knife with her left hand. However, it was interesting to see Barbossa make something instead of destroying it, so she decided to watch him build their little lean-to shelter. When he was done he turned back to her.

"Why didn't you get sticks for a fire?" he asked

"_You_ were the one who was grasping and grabbing at the foliage, and hunting for animals, while I was the one to carry it all. It was not _my_ duty to remind you of what _you_ need. I am not your mother." Jewel said. Barbossa groaned. He walked off, dragging Jewel behind him, picking up sticks for a fire. Jewel kept her mouth shut, only thinking of him leaving her as soon as this venture was done with. The idea was what was keeping her sane as she was pulled along. They returned to their campsite and Barbossa made the fire. He took the rabbit from her and did what was necessary to get it cooking, even making the spit.

In the end, Jewel reached into the stream and washed her knife to cut a pineapple and eat that. The juice slid down her hand to her scratches. She winced and hissed at the feeling. She took her knife and cut off part of her right sleeve. She tied the fabric tightly around her wrist, making sure the manacle wouldn't touch the bloody and raw skin.

"Smart move." Barbossa commented, having watched Jewel do this, "I would think, you being Jack Sparrow's daughter, you'd do something different."

"What the bugger would I do then?" Jewel asked. Barbossa chuckled.

"Temper, Sparrow." he said. Jewel groaned biting into her pineapple.

_If we make it off this island, I'm going to kill him. I swear it._ Jewel thought angrily.

"Don't move." Barbossa said. Jewel looked up at him. Her eyes widened seeing his pistol aimed at her. He pulled the trigger, Jewel's eyes shut tightly, the sound of a gunshot filled the night sky. Barbossa stood and walked in front of Jewel.

"Quit your simpering, you're alive." he said. Jewel opened her eyes and patted herself. She was alive, and nothing hurt. Barbossa knelt down and reached for something behind her. He lifted a large dead spider.

"Hungry?" he asked

"I'm not fond of the taste of arachnids." Jewel said. Barbossa threw the carcass into the bushes.

"You can't survive one fruit alone, Sparrow." he said sitting back down in his seat. He looked at the cooked rabbit, then picked it up by the stick that ran through it and held it in front of Jewel.

"Eat it." he said, "We'll both need our strength for the morning. We still need to find the boat."

"Why are you all of a sudden caring for my safety and well being?" Jewel asked

"... I don't want to drag your body." he said. Jewel stared at him, knowing he was lying. He did save her life several times on this island already. Logically, that serves as ground for trust and companionship. But then again this was Barbossa. Jewel leaned forward and bit into the meat in front of her. Barbossa held it in front of himself and bit at the rabbit too. Jewel gulped the meat down before picking up a pineapple. She held it and her knife out to Barbossa.

"It'll get rid of the taste." she said. He took them and used the knife to eat his own pineapple.

"I still taste the rabbit." he said. They reached for the berries at the same time.

"You-" Jewel started

"I what, Sparrow?" he asked

"Never mind." Jewel said, chewing on the sweet berries. "The rabbit taste is gone now."

"Aye." Barbossa said. There was silence between them. The only sounds were that of the crackling fire in front of them and the various wildlife around them. Jewel yawned and rubbed her eyes. Barbossa was about to take off his coat but stopped, feeling something strange in one of his inside pockets. He pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Hold on for a moment." Jewel said, crawling closer. He opened it up and saw half of a map. Jewel reached into her vest and pulled out her map, turning it over to read the letter.

"The both of you will need.." She started

"To come together." Barbossa finished. She turned it over to the map and held it next to Barbossa's half, letting the papers touch. A light shined from the seam that blinded them for a moment. It quickly faded though. The map became complete and there were two dotted line trails on the map now. One led across the island to a boat drawing, while the other twisted and turned until it stopped. There was a crude small sketch of Jewel and Barbossa next to the end of the twisted line.

"Enchanted by Tia Dalma I assume." Jewel said

"We need to head west when we awake." Barbossa said, looking at the map.

"No, the spiders." Jewel said, keeping herself awake.

"Sleep Sparrow, I'll keep watch." he said. It was not an entirely pleasant thought, but it was the only one Jewel had when she closed her eyes and laid down on the ground.


	6. Good Talk, I Guess

Chapter 6

Birds twittered in the leave above them, the sun shining brightly. Jewel slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up and noticed Barbossa sleeping next to her, his back to her. She tried to grab onto one of the berry branches, but couldn't reach it. She leaned over to the extent of their chains. Barbossa turned over and Jewel fell flat to the ground. He chuckled, very awake. Jewel smiled briefly before grabbing the berries.

"Good morning Barbossa." she said as he sat up. He stared at her for a moment.

"Have you actually shown me common decency Sparrow?" he asked. Jewel almost choked on her berries.

"Of course not, I was commenting on the fact that it appears to be a good morning." she said

"Aye, of course." he replied with a smirk. He reached into his own berry stash to have his own breakfast. When Jewel was finished she stood and stretched. She looked up at the canopy overhead, and barely saw the sun through it. She turned in the direction where it would set in the evening.

"We should go that way." she said

"Quiet." Barbossa said, standing up. "Listen." Jewel remained silent. There was a rustling in the bushes beyond them. Jewel put a hand on her sword, Barbossa drew his reloaded pistol.

"Something's coming." Jewel commented. As soon as those words left her mouth, a horde of giant spiders, all of them standing half of their size rushed toward them. The two froze.

"Oh bugger." they muttered in unison. They forgot their weapons before turning and running away from the beasts. Jewel looked at the large flat leaves some of the palms had.

"Wait!" she said, skidding to a halt, falling down with Barbossa.

"What is it Sparrow?" he demanded. Jewel grabbed a bunch of the leaves, all of them longer than her.

"Give me your pistol, shots and powder, we don't have a lot of time!" she said. The spiders were getting closer. Barbossa growled before handing over what she asked for. She shoved the palms leaves into his left hand.

"Go!" she said. He ran and she fell down, landing on the leaves. It was much more comfortable than being dragged on the ground directly. A few spiders were getting closer. Jewel took careful aim and shot the beast in the head. It fell back and crashed into a few other spiders. She had incredible difficulties reloading the weapon though, holding to resort to holding some parts of the process in her own mouth. They were approaching a rocky area. Jewel looked up at the stones and boulders ahead.

"Just one shot." she whispered, aiming high. She fired her shot and hit a small rock, which hit a bigger rocks, which moved a bunch of rocks, with the final results being a rockslide that crushed many spiders and stopped them for a moment.

"We need to stop." Barbossa said before slowing down. He panted, his hand on his knees, hunched over. Jewel was quite the opposite, bouncing around, excited about her aim and pistol use. Barbossa noticed the sound of rushing water ahead of them. He moved slightly and saw a lagoon with a large waterfall beneath them. But both of them were brought to attention when they heard a hissing sound. They looked at the path they had taken and saw the spiders coming at them.

"Come on then!" Jewel said

"There's too many." Barbossa said. He looked over his shoulder at the cliff. He grabbed Jewel's wrist and pulled her as he ran toward it.

"Barbossa, what are yo-no no _no NO **NO**_!" Jewel yelled before the two jumped off the cliff, Jewel screaming all the way.

"Keep your legs straight!" Barbossa yelled. Jewel did her best to comply before they crashed into the water. They swam to the surface for air. Barbossa pulled Jewel with him as he swam for the waterfall. There was a small cave behind the waterfall. Not entirely big, but big enough for the two of them to relax.

"You could have given more warning." Jewel said

"I thought the sudden idea would remind you of your father." Barbossa said

"You are not him, and you will never be him." Jewel said coldly

"Why would I ever want to be him?" Barbossa asked. Jewel looked at him, at his expression, before a smile crept onto her lips.

"You're jealous of him." she said. Barbossa scoffed and turned away, only making Jewel's smile grow larger.

"You _are_ jealous of my dad! There's no use denying!" Jewel said, amused at the thought.

"I am not denying it, but I am not saying that what you think is true." he replied

"So you admit it then. You hate him so much because you're jealous of him." she said, pressing on. Barbossa turned around quickly. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Why is it that he had to have everything?" he hissed in her face, "A better ship, a better domain as a pirate lord... a..." he had a distant gaze, although his eyes remained on Jewel. He shook his head. "He had everything and he did not take advantage of the power he had. He neglected what would have made him a pirate I would have been proud to call 'captain', and instead wouldn't kill, refused to destroy, he was not a pirate."

"He was a better pirate than you could ever be!" Jewel screamed in his face. "You murdered innocent people, you've destroyed countless vessels, you were a monster Barbossa, a pirate I was ashamed to call my 'captain', and every night while I was serving you I was praying for some form of salvation, and it never came! You whipped me! You treated me lower than dirt! You gave me meager food and scant water to survive, only to be here today thanks to the kindness of Bootstrap Bill, not you! _Never_ you!" Jewel was sounding close to tears. "I have had nightmares of the times I've spent aboard the Pearl while you were her captain. Horrible nightmares of the times the crew tried to... You were a bloody monster Barbossa! **_I hate you_**!" Jewel was crying now. Barbossa slowly let go of her as she cried.

"It was your mother that was the straw what broke the camel's back." he said softly. "I loved her when she came aboard the Pearl. She seemed to show the same feelings for me, but then... Jack took her from me."

"So torturing me was your revenge against the both of them? You sick bastard." Jewel said rubbing at her eyes.

"Aye." Barbossa said softly, his head leaning forward. The only sound heard afterwards was that of the falling water. The tension between the two pirates was thick. Although the time not talking softened it, it did not eliminate it at all. They spent their day in the small cave, deciding the spiders did not like the water. Jewel reached into her vest and pulled out their map. Surprisingly, the water did nothing to the parchment.

Their trail was getting closer to where the boat was. And... it could have been a trick of the light, but were the small sketches of Jewel and Barbossa a bit closer than when she first saw them? She shook it off and folded it up, placing it back into her vest. and grabbed a few berries she had kept for a snack. They would have to be her meal for now. She looked over at Barbossa.

_Bloody monster. He doesn't deserve the_ _locker,_ _he deserves_ _worse._ she thought,_ Still, he did save my life. But... what was that quote? One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, though it seems enough to condemn him. Yes that was it. Where'd that come from? Oh yes, James, when we first met. He said that about... Dad, when he saved Elizabeth._

Jewel sighed and looked down at her hands. Through the falling water they saw the sun was setting.

"That was fast." she commented

"Strange how time passes at certain moments." Barbossa agreed. Jewel looked at him before looking down. There was more silence between the two until night finally fell. Jewel rubbed at her eyes and fell asleep. Barbossa looked down at her before taking off his jacket. Because of their chains though, he couldn't take it off entirely. He settled for running the sleeve along the chain before putting the coat on Jewel.

"Sleep well, Sparrow." he whispered


	7. The F and S words

Chapter 7

"Sparrow, wake up." Barbossa said, nudging her awake.

"I'm awake." she groaned. She was surprised when she noticed Barbossa's jacket was over her. She held it up and looked at the man it belonged to.

"Why?" she asked. He took it and put it back on.

"Why would anybody do anything? I wanted to, and I didn't want to wear it." he said, not looking at her until the end, "Do you have the map?"

"It's probably ruined thanks to the water." She replied pulling out the parchment. The dry parchment. She opened it up, and it was as if it had never gotten wet at all. They were really close to the boat was. It would be a walk away from the lagoon they were in. The small sketches of Jewel and Barbossa appeared to be closer too.

"North of this lagoon. That way." she said pointing in the direction the boat was in. "We're almost there." she folded the map up and put it back in her vest.

"We'd best move on then." Barbossa said

"Agreed." Jewel said. The two held their breaths and jumped into the lagoon, swimming through the waters to the end. When Barbossa reached the waters edge, he pulled Jewel next to him.

"You know Sparrow, you agreed with me." he said with a smirk.

"I agreed with your motion to leave, not you." she said sternly, her face blushing slightly. Barbossa only rolled his eyes and climbed out of the water.

"When will you finally trust me?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

"When you're dead, or gone." she replied, looking away from him while pulling herself up onto land. The two walked in silence side-by-side. They cut through the foliage and small spider webs.

"For having a bleak outlook on your trust in me, you seem to do so willingly." Barbossa said, "You have assisted in a plan of mine, you let me pull you while you shot the spiders, you have not attempted to kill me in my sleep, and you have not complained about being in the jungle for two days now."

"I have every reason to do so though. There are giant spiders here! Why the bugger are there giant spiders here?" she asked

"I do not have the ability to answer that question, but I will ask one: How did you come up with that plan of me dragging you while you shot the spiders? You thought of your father, I assumed." Barbossa asked

"No, it was something I thought up on my own." Jewel said, "I may try to think like my father, but I am not him."

"If you're not your father, then why is it you try to think like him?" Barbossa groaned. Jewel was about to retort, but couldn't think of a good reason why. "Your idea with the spiders was inventive and unique, while the day before yesterday in the trees, your plan was insane and impossible."

"I didn't think it was impossible, that was my belief." Jewel said, stopping.

"Tell me Sparrow, do you believe in everything that your father does? Are you trying to be like him?" Barbossa asked, turning around to face her.

"Well, um... Yes... No. I want to be my own pirate, but I want to make my dad proud." Jewel said, "Wait, why am I telling you?" Barbossa chuckled at her outburst.

"After yesterdays escape from the spiders, I'd say you are well on your way to being your own pirate." he commented. He walked on and Jewel followed. She looked down at her feet before looking up.

"... You think so?" she finally asked softly

"Should you repeat what I am about to say, I swear I will gut you Sparrow." Barbossa growled. Jewel blinked in surprise.

"... I swear." she said

"You remind me of me when I was younger." he said. Jewel made a face, glad he couldn't see it.

"You must be joking." she said

"Aye it's true. Brave, strong, fierce, that look in your eye when you are determined to do something." he said

"I am nothing like you!" Jewel said

"Believe what you want Sparrow, and let me believe in what I want." Barbossa said. Jewel growled and stopped. She raised a fist to attack him as he turned around, but kept it in the air.

"You were a monster Barbossa, and I will never be like you. I know I won't because..." she lowered her fist, "Unlike you and many more pirates, I keep my promises. And Hector Barbossa, I'm... I... uh, I..."

"You're what, Sparrow?" he asked

"... I'm sorry, for what I said." Jewel said, surprising Barbossa, "I hated you when you were captain of the Pearl, when you tortured me... but you've hardly given me a reason to hate you these past days. Granted you told me why you hated me so much and why you dislike my dad too, but for that... I... I forgive you for what you've done." Barbossa stared at her in shock for some time. He smiled then.

"You certainly are a strong pirate to swallow your pride like that." he said, "Certainly different from your father, and absolutely different from me."


	8. Devil's Dance Floor

Chapter 7

Barbossa stopped and held an arm out to make Jewel stop as well, before they stepped foot into a flat, sunny clearing. He nodded ahead of them and she looked down at the ground. There were strange patches that did not fit, like they were made by something else. Jewel picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it onto one of the patches. It bounced off and a spider burst from it, trying to find it's prey. It ran towards the two pirates. Acting quickly, Jewel grabbed Barbossa's pistol and shot it. She gave it back to him, trying to think of a way through the traps before them.

Jewel glanced up at the trees. Perhaps they could do a vine swinging thing like they did before and go over the traps. But... The trees were too tall for them to climb, especially considering their being chained. Also, these trees didn't have vines at all. Her attention was brought the the area ahead of them. She could hear waves crashing.

"Hm," Barbossa said. Jewel pulled out her map. The beach was just beyond the trees and bushes ahead of them. They were at the edge of the jungle.

"Perhaps we can find a way arou-OH!" Jewel said before Barbossa took her hands and pulled her close to him. She looked up and he looked down.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I do hope you can do the spanish dance, Sparrow." he said. He took a step to the side, leading Jewel with him.

"No, this is insane." she said, looking at the traps ahead of them, her confidence in her dancing abilities greatly decreasing.

"Would you rather I carry you?" Jewel made a face, "Dance, Sparrow, and do not make me step on one of the spider traps." Barbossa said. Jewel gulped and followed his lead. Their steps were cautiously matched as they glided through and around the spider traps. They stepped too close to one of he traps. It stirred as if the spider was thinking of coming out. In that moment, the two pirates froze, waiting for something to happen. The stirring ceased. After a minute, they continued their dance.

"Don't look down." Barbossa said, noticing Jewel looking down at her feet. As soon as she looked up, her feet collided with each other and she tripped. Barbossa held onto her as she fell. Her feet remained in one spot, and with Barbossa holding onto her, it was a strange pose for the two to remain in.

"This is why I looked at my feet. I haven't danced in a long time. I can waltz fine, but I've never even tried a spanish dance." Jewel said. Barbossa pulled her up, taking her hands as soon as she was standing.

"Follow _my_ lead, Sparrow." he said

"But I want to lead." Jewel said

"Not yet. You're not ready." he said, continuing their dance with death through the spider traps. Jewel growled, before she missed a step, honestly entirely by accident, making Barbossa step on one of the traps that was at the edge of the clear area beyond them. The spider crawled out and up onto Barbossa. It bit onto his leg, making him cry out in anger and pain. He suddenly grabbed Jewel's sword to swat it off, before stabbing it. He leaned on Jewel when he gave her sword back. She sheathed it and giggled slightly at Barbossa's misfortune.

"Not so fun, is it?" she asked with a smirk. Barbossa only smirked back at her in response.

"You shot yourself in the foot Sparrow." he said. In that moment, she realized what he meant.

"I didn't even do it on purpose though." she whined

"As I've said, you believe what you wish, _I'll_ believe what I want." Barbossa said. Jewel groaned as she pulled his arm over her shoulder, dragging him with her.

"Bugger, you're heavy. But, we're almost there." she said, reaching the edge. Suddenly, they literally did fall over an edge. There was a small cliff which was over the beach. Jewel recovered and shook her head. Then she spotted it. It was beautiful, the boat they were searching for. Jewel climbed to her feet to run to it, only to be jerked back because of Barbossa. She fell on her back on the sand.

"Whoever had the idea of chaining us together, I'm going to kill 'em." she said. Barbossa pushed himself up into a sitting position, moving his useless leg to help him retain his balance.

"Did you know, Sparrow, you trusted me back then? You let me lead you out of harm's way." he said

"Well I-" she started, quickly standing up to point a finger at Barbossa. She remained in this pose thinking of an excuse, of a witty reply, but couldn't think of one. She lowered her hand and shrugged.

"Aye." she said sitting down on the sand with her legs crossed. She sighed as she ran her hands through her short hair.

_God, what would mom think of me know? Trusting the man who killed her! She'd be rolling in her grave,_ she thought, _Dad would be too... If he was in a grave. Dad. I'm doing this for him. _

"Is there any food in the boat?" Barbossa asked. Jewel grumbled before dragging and Jerking Barbossa behind her to get closer. She crawled over the edge, panting and groaning.

"I'm... going to have... my revenge... for that." she said. She sat up and noticed a small amount of supplies. There was a small crate with hardtack in it, five bottles of rum, two bottles of water, and a large bunch of bananas.

"Well?" Barbossa asked

"You could look instead of lying on the sand pretending you are completely paralyzed." Jewel said, flatly. Barbossa pulled himself up, grabbing onto the edge and looking in.

"The bananas, get those. And two hardtacks for the both of us." he said. Jewel picked up the heavy bunch and handed it to the older pirate. She bit into two of the hardtack and climbed out of the boat holding the two for Barbossa. She sat next to him, leaning back on the boat, looking at the sunset, the banana bunch sitting between them.

"What do you think the others are doing now?" Jewel asked, eating her hardtacks. She pulled off a banana and unpeeled it.

"Curiously wonderin' whether or not we killed each other." Barbossa replied. Jewel bit into her banana to free her hands so she could pull out the map. She almost choked on her food when she saw it.

"Barbossa, look." Jewel said, pointing at the image on it, "It's changed." In the corner of the parchment was a very small picture of the island, with Jewel and Barbossa next to it with their boat. The dotted line led outward into the ocean that filled up the rest of the map. At the edge across from their island, was a different island, one that had a bay that was in a strange shape.

"That be Tortuga." Barbossa said

"How do you know?" Jewel asked

"I've seen that island long enough to remember how it looks on any map." Barbossa said

"It's to the south. That must be where the others are." Jewel said

"We'll leave in the morning Sparrow." Barbossa replied


	9. I'm not Afraid of Anything

Chapter 8

The morning sun started to rise. After a night of defending themselves from spiders, the two actually managed to ward them off long enough to actually sleep. Jewel's eyes slowly fluttered open, Barbossa's face merely inches from her. She sat up, completely still, blushing profusely, feeling a bit nauseous, concentrating on their dead fire. Barbossa moaned when he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jewel slid away from him.

"Whatever happened..." Jewel said, pointing at him.

"What goes on on this island, will stay here." Barbossa said, holding his hands out. Jewel let out a breath of relief as she stood up. Barbossa smirked.

"Although I am still surprised you... Nuzzled into me chest." he said, a sword suddenly touching the tip of his chin. "Did you ever do that with your father?" He looked up at her, "Or this?" he pointed at the sword. It was moved to touch his neck. A firey anger was in Jewel's eyes.

"That is none of your concern." she growled. She stepped back, her sword still clutched in her hand, craving the blood of her Fri-... enemy?... No... She sheathed it looking out to sea.

"Besides, shouldn't we be shoving off now?" she said

"No, see the sky?" he asked, pointing to the clouds above. They were painted a beautiful red. She wasn't sure what he meant though.

"They are lovely. So?" she asked, shrugging. Barbossa stood up shaking his head, standing over Jewel.

"A red sky in the morning is a sailor's warning. A storm is brewing out there, and I'd rather not be caught in it." he said. Jewel stood on her toes to meet his height, looking him in the eye.

"And I'd rather not spend another night here afraid of giant spiders. I'd suggest you help me shove off now, or I swear I will make your day hell if we stay." she said. Barbossa stared down at her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're not like me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_You_ would have threatened to kill me. And probably would have injured me to make sure I'd listen." Jewel pointed out. Barbossa shrugged and soon was helping Jewel shove their boat into the water. It was a good size for two people with a large mast and sail in the center of it. A pair of oars were lying down at their feet as they made way to sail off. Jewel pulled out her map and pointed in the direction for them to sail.

"That way." she said

"Aye... Cap'n." Jewel looked at Barbossa. He was seated at the rudder... And did he just call her... Captain? Jewel shook her head and watched the waves before them. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was where she belonged. This was her element. The roar of the sea, the smell of the salt, the wind in her short hair. She belonged here. This was her home. She was finally at peace.

Barbossa watched her. He couldn't do much at all except watch her. He thought of the time when he was younger. His first day out at sea. Yes, he wore the same expression on his face with his eyes closed. He thought of when Him and Jack met Jewel's mother. The day they met rose was the day they helped pull her out of a wrecked ship. During the day was the time Barbossa and Rose would talk about things, and joke with each other, while the night time was Jack's turn. He should have known Rose loved Jack more than him. The signs were so obvious.

He focused on the present, not wishing to relive the memory. There were dark clouds ahead. Jewel's eyes were still closed, although her smile was gone. She felt the change in the air, the wind being picked up, the waters becoming rougher. Barbossa used the chain to pull her away from the bow.

"Storm's a'coming." he said. Jewel opened her eyes.

"Aye, I can see that now." she said, a hint of... fear? in her voice.

"I believe I _warned_ you of this." Barbossa said

"There's nothing we can do now. Our supplies are already stowed in our limited space, there are no hatches to batten down." Jewel said. There was a blast of thunder above them. Jewel winced. Barbossa noticed. The rain began to drizzle down on them.

"The wind will be blowin', the storm will beat down, the lightning will strike, we'd best to hold fast." Barbossa said. He grabbed hold of the rudder with two hands to steer their boat. The deeper they went into it, the sky was darker, the rougher the waves, the harsher the wind, the damage to their sails. She gabbed hold of their mast, reaching out from her position to pull on the ropes to secure their sails.

"Get down!" Barbossa ordered. A wave came up and swept Jewel off her feet throwing her into the water. Her only lifeline was the chain that kept Jewel attached to Barbossa. It was difficult to pull Jewel back into their boat though. She kept clawing at the waves to breath before making her slam into the boat's side, and when he had a moment to pull her back, another wave would come and he would almost join Jewel in the waters.

"I don't want to die! Not like this!" Jewel screamed when her head was above the surface. Barbossa strained himself before finally dragging Jewel out of the water. As soon as she was "safe", she wrapped her arms around Barbossa tightly.

"Not like this, not like this, not like this." she kept saying over and over. Barbossa steered their boat through the waves and the storm. After an hour the rain began to let up, but the sky was still dark.

"Sparrow, it's over." Barbossa said, looking down at the girl who was clinging to him.

"No it isn't." she said. Barbossa rolled his eyes and pushed her off. She was shaking and tears were in her eyes.

"How is it that the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, the girl who had managed to make a name for herself traveling the world doing and seeing strange things, the one who had turned into a skeleton, be afraid of a storm?" he asked

"It's not the storm, it's... the waves... and drowning." Jewel confessed, rubbing her arms, "I've been afraid of them for as long as I can remember."

"How'd you come by those fears?" he asked

"I don't know. I think I remember, vaguely... Fire... a ship crashing around me... sinking under water..." Jewel said, seeing brief images of her memories in her mind. "What are you afraid of?" She decided to change the subject.

"Nothin'." Barbossa said

"Everybody is afraid of something. My mom was deathly afraid of scorpions, Gibbs is afraid of ghosts, what about you?" Jewel said

"I'm not afraid of anything." Barbossa replied

"You're lying." Jewel said with a smile. She then winced and held back a cry, grabbing onto her arm. The mark, it was burning!

"What is this, Sparrow?" Barbossa asked

_"I know where you are."_ Davy Jones' voice said. Jewel's eyes widened hearing his voice within her own mind.

"Leave us be. We can't do anything to defend ourselves, leave us be." Jewel whispered. Barbossa looked up ahead of them. Something was wrong, and he felt it.

_"You are too late for begging Sparrow, I am already here."_ Davy said. Jewel looked up. Ahead of them the Flying Dutchman burst out of the water.

"Please." Jewel said shaking her head.

"We will not be arriving at Tortuga." Barbossa said

"Well if it isn't the smallest Sparrow." Davy Jones said, looking down at him from the deck of the Dutchman. "Tell me, do the both of you fear death?"

"Do your worst Jo-" Barbossa started, only to be interrupted by Jewel.

"No no no NO!" Jewel screamed grabbing hold of Barbossa, "I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here!"

"What is this?" Barbossa asked

_Away away anywhere AWAY!_ Jewel thought with all her might. Praying. Wishing

Her wish came true.

Barbossa and Jewel fell down and hit the wood floor of a ship's lower deck. Barbossa panted, the strange magic taking a lot out of him. He stood up on shaky legs to look around them. They were not on the lowest deck, but the deck below the main deck, a clear moonlit sky shone through the grate above them. Barbossa looked down at Jewel. She was lying down unmoving on the ground,

"Where are we Sparrow?" he asked, shaking their chain to move her arm. She made no response, no twitch, nothing.

"Sparrow?" he said, getting worried. He knelt down beside her. She wasn't breathing. Barbossa shook his head.

"Not after everything, Sparrow." he said angrily, taking off his hat. "And we are_ never_ speaking of this to _anybody_." He gave Jewel mouth to mouth resuscitation before pumping her chest with his hands. "Breath Sparrow." he said, trying it again. Nothing happened, so he tried it again. He slapped her.

"Wake up Sparrow! Jewel, wake up!" he said. After a moment of silence, Jewel coughed. She started to breathe, but she did not wake up. Barbossa sighed and looked back at his hat. A musket was shoved in his face.

"Who are you pirate, and how did you get here?" the man holding it asked. Barbossa smirked.

"You'd not believe if I told you." he replied


	10. An Old Face, from Jewel's past?

Chapter 10

Jewel moaned, her head hurting. She opened her eyes slowly. The candlelight was far too bright, so she closed them again, noticing something was off.

"Why does my mouth taste different?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of all the things to ask, you say that?" Came Barbossa's voice from behind her.

"What do you-?" Jewel started before moving, or at least trying to move. Her arms were pinned to her sides, her hands tied behind her back. She opened her eyes more and became more aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on the floor in a cell and there was rope around her. She tried lookng back and could barely see Barbossa directly behind her.

"Oh." she said, "We're tied together, aren't we?"

"They did not want to cut our chains while your were unconscious. The captain also mentioned he _wanted_ you awake before anything was done." Barbossa said. Jewel nodded her head. She was silent.

"... Do you know why my mouth tastes funny?" she finally asked

"**NO**." Barbossa said sharply. She winced at his tone.

"Sorry. It was an honest question." Jewel mumbled

"Here is _my_ honest question, why did you take us to this vessel?" Barbossa asked

"I don't know, I just wanted to get away from Jones! Maybe this ship was sailing nearby, so we were both taken here, but I don't know. I'm just glad I'm alive." Jewel said, her headache slowly wearing off. They looked to their door hearing footsteps. A man with keys and a musket slung over his back appeared at their door. He was not military, perhaps trading or shipping.

"Is the girl awake?" he asked. His accent sounded Spanish.

"Aye." Jewel said. The man unlocked their door and pulled it open.

"On your feet, the captain wishes to see you." he said. Jewel and Barbossa craned their necks to look at each other.

"Might be easier said then done." Jewel commented. The pirates brought their legs up, feet planted on the ground, knees against their chests.

"On my lead." Barbossa said, "One... Two... Three." The two stood up at the same time. Jewel was lifted into the air slightly, but her feet did touch the ground. Barely though. However, while standing was a problem, walking was a challenge. Occasionally, either one of them would lose their balance, or cause a shift making them strafe toward a wall or a pile of barrels. After some time they finally reached the captain's cabin. Although Jewel was only looking back, at first glance she assumed it was a shipping vessel, but all of the cannons, all of the firearms. How could this be a shipping vessel? And why was it so familiar to her?

"I was wondering when you would wake up." came the captain's, again, strangely familiar, voice. "Would I see you, please?" Jewel watched her feet and slowly walked in a circle. She looked up at the captain and winced. He was a tall muscular man with long blond hair, with a short beard. His long sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and various beads on his gold vest were shining in the dim light. He was seated with his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Heh heh, Vincent Darny, old man. How have you been?" she asked nervously. The man stood up laughing.

"I thought I recognized you, Sparrow. It has been a long time. Years! But your friend here, he doesn't know about us, does he?" Darny asked, taking his feet off the table and standing up.

"You've not been mentioned." Barbossa said

"Well," he walked to the pirates, "if you must know, Sparrow here was a stowaway on my ship, twice! I do not tolerate stowaway's at all. Particularly, you scum _piratas_!" the word was said with more venom than any snake could ever have, "The second time, I found her and she managed to make a mess of my cargo hold, and blow a hole in my hull. Remember that, Sparrow? Well? Do you?" Darny asked, putting a hand on Jewel's head and roughing up her hair.

"Yes, I do." Jewel said when he stopped, a deadly smile on her face.

"Why, Sparrow, I had no idea you were capable of causing such damage." Barbossa commented

"Yes, well, I had my moments. Now Darny, please listen, I am completely sorry for what I've done the last time we met, and I swear we won't stowaway on your ship again, or any other ship again. But _please_, we need to go to Tortuga." Jewel said. Darny sat back at his desk.

"Now, why would I do that? If you recall, you have a price to pay for sneaking about my ship, and destroying part of it as well." Darny said, stroking his beard, "Hmm, what is in it for me?"

"Uh..." Jewel said. What would be in it for him? What could they possibly give him in return? He had money and power. Darny was in charge of a shipping company that worked for the East India Trading Compa-... He was very important to the Company. He knew Beckett by name. The more she thought about her first time meeting this man face to face, the more she remembered what he said about himself: He was a self-proclaimed pirate hunter, and had taken many pirates to the gallows.

"You're taking us to Beckett." Jewel said, a twinge of fear showing. Darny smiled. A cigar was placed in his mouth.

"A fine reward has been put on the heads of pirates and those with ties to piracy by the East India Trading Company. Cutler Beckett wants to rid the world of your kind, and will pay _anything_ for it to be done." Darny stood once more, walking to Jewel. "Just how much would I get if I brought him," he ran a hand on the side of her face, "the daughter of one of the pirate lords?" Jewel snapped at his hand with her teeth. He smiled when she missed. "But also, what little prizes can I get from you two? And even... what use could I have for you especially, Ms. Sparrow?"

"I will not be used! Neither of us will!" she shouted

"I believe you have no choice." Darny said. The playfulness he had in his voice was gone. He turned his back on them and strode to his seat.

"Are you forgetting who we are?" Barbossa asked

"Are _you_ forgetting your situation... Mr. Barbossa, is it?" Darny said, "So long as this ship is _mine_, so long as you two are tied together, so long as these men obey _me_, _I_ am the king of this castillo!" He slammed his palm on the table before sitting down. "For the crimes of piracy, you two will be hanged at the gallows, and_ I_ will be rewarded handsomely for your heads. We should reach Port Royal soon. Carlos!" The man from before, came in. He was shaking slightly. Barbossa and Jewel made notes of this.

"Take these scum to their cell. They will want some time to pray before we reach Port Royal." Darny said, waving them off. The man, Carlos, stood out of their way and followed them to their cell.

"He's not exactly a nice man, isn't he?" Jewel asked Carlos when they were a ways away from Darny's cabin. He shook his head and focused on the floorboards.

"I-I shouldn't talk to-" Carlos started

"Oh please, we won't tell." Jewel said. After a moment, Carlos exploded. They stopped walking in the hall that led to the cell.

"He is horrible! Rude, Vicious, Nasty! We were docked and my friend brought his wife on board. Darny shot his wife, but didn't kill her, and fired him." Carlos said

"That's awful! Why would anybody do that?" Jewel asked

"We are supposed to let him know if we are bringing anybody on board." Carlos said, "She was there waiting for my friend, and she was excited. He is pirate obsessed you see, especially after you stowed away. At time's we've also been shipping information and special tools-I shouldn't have-!"

"Who are we gonna tell?" Jewel asked, "I'm sure the rats will be thrilled."

"He- He is superstitious and cruel. I only pray he gets what he deserves." Carlos continued

"The audacity of that man! I would have understood the girl wanting to see her love. What about you, Barbossa?" Jewel asked

"I would have allowed it." he said with a shrug.

"And _he's_ the man hell itself _spat_ _back_ _out_." Jewel said with a smile, jerking her head back to Barbossa. Barbossa rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Si, but what can we do?" Carlos asked, opening the door.

"Fight back." Jewel said, a smile still on her face, but it slowly grew wider, "Barbossa, lets help them start a mutiny." Barbossa smirked before his expression turned serious, thinking of how his own mutiny on Jack went. Considering Carlos' hatred for Darny though, he couldn't be the only one who disliked the man. Yes, the pieces were all in place. They just needed to be put together.

"Do you have your captain's trust?" he asked

"Si." Carlos nodded, "Everybody is trusted by the captain, which makes him even more angrier when we break his 'rules', and when we find a stowaway." Barbossa smirked.

"Then you are well to start a mutiny." he said, "Are there those who fight beside him without delay? Those he can call his own mates, brothers even?"

"A few men, yes, but they are the best at swords. None of us have been able to defeat them." Carlos said

"Did I mention you would fight them?" Barbossa asked, "We'll help you overthrow your captain. In exchange, you must take us to Tortuga."

"It is a deal." Carlos said quickly, before locking their cell door and rushing to tell his friends. Jewel and Barbossa sat down.

"I hope you know how to free us from these binds." Barbossa said

"Oh, is that what I'm supposed to do?" Jewel asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Do you, Sparrow?" he asked. Jewel looked at her boot. She rubbed the side against the ground, and smiled.


	11. Unwanted, Unspoken, Undaunted

Chapter 11

They would probably have one chance at this. If caught, they would have had to find another way to free themselves. A rusty nail, a sharp edge, anything. But for Now, the answer to their ropes being cut laid inside of Jewel's boot. Jewel put one foot on her right boot to hold it in place and slid it off her foot. As soon as it was off, she moved her hands around. While her wrists were tied, her hands were still free. A good sign for them.

"Are your hands loose?" Jewel asked back to Barbossa, before feeling his fingers grazing her wrist, and shuddering at the feeling.

"Aye." he said. Jewel put one foot on her removed boot and started to slide it back towards her. Unfortunately, both of their hands were tied directly behind their backs. She couldn't get it all the way to where her hands were, and with the ropes pinning her arms, she couldn't reach.

"Can you move to the left?" Jewel asked. Barbossa started moving to her right.

"No no, _my_ left." Jewel corrected him.

"If ya want to lead, you need to be _specific_." Barbossa said moving in the opposite direction, helping Jewel get her hands on her boot. Her hands hovered above it, and she couldn't reach it.

"Use your legs. Pull yourself as far away from me as possible. I can't reach my boot." Jewel said

"_Very_ specific." Barbossa said

"Oh just do it." Jewel said. He brought his legs in front of him and so did Jewel. With their feet planted on the ground they pulled themselves away from each other. While being tied together though, the effect merely was enough. Jewel's hands were able to grab onto her boot. She reached inside of it and finally grabbed onto her knife. She let go of her boot and held onto her knife.

"I've got it!" she said, pleased.

"Be quiet!" Barbossa said sharply. She felt him take the knife from her and began to saw at his own ropes.

"Oi, give it back. It's mine!" she said, waving her hands around.

"Put your boot back on." Barbossa said. Jewel groaned and rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up slightly to sit on her left foot. She then swung her right foot behind her and grabbed her boot with her toes, swinging it back out in front of her. She snaked her right foot into it, but it didn't get on all the way, no matter how hard she tried by kicking the heel into the ground, or using her left foot to push it on.

"Get me closer to the wall." she said. Barbossa looked forward before shoving at the ground with his feet, pushing Jewel _into_ the wall.

"_Too much!_" she said loudly, pushing at the wall with her left foot, Barbossa snickering in response. She put the foot of her boot onto the wall and pushed her foot into it. Then, placed both feet on the wall to shove off and surprise Barbossa when he was forced to lean forward.

"How does _that_ feel?" Jewel asked with a smirk on her face.

"Annoying Sparrow. It feels annoyi-" Barbossa stopped talking. They looked at their cell door, hearing footsteps approaching. Barbossa continued to cut through the ropes turning so that Jewel was facing the door. The man that came was not Carlos. He looked meaner, more like Darny, without resembling Darny at all of course. Jewel's eyes wandered around the cell before landing on the man once more.

"I'll take it you're not friends with Carlos." she said

"Shut up, pirate." the man said

"I assume that was a yes." Jewel said, flinching at his stinging tone.

"Make him come in here." Barbossa whispered so softly only Jewel could have heard. Jewel looked up at the man angrily. The anger turned into sadness. She looked away from him, sniffling. The man raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Are you... Are you crying?" the man said

"No! I'm not!" Jewel said loudly, although her crying increased.

"What is it you're so sad about?" he asked, pointing a musket at her. "You should have known this day would come."

"Please, put the gun down. I can't take this anymore! _I just can't!_" Jewel wept. The man groaned and took his musket off, leaning it against the wall opposite their cell.

"What is it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"My mother... She's sick and dying. My... my _dad_ and I found the cure, but we've run into torouble after trouble. She's going to die if we don't make it back to Tortuga! She's going to die!" Jewel wept. Compassion appeared on his face.

"I.. Uh, I'm so sorry." he said

"It's Jewel." she sniffed

"I'm Marco." he said

"I'm glad I can talk to you Marco, I've been feeling so lost. So alone." Jewel said, smiling through her tears.

"What of your father?" he asked

"He... He's a drunk, almost always asleep. When he sleeps he's dead to the world. He's sleeping right now." Jewel said

"Again, I am so sorry." Marco said

"I just wish the pain would go away." Jewel said, looking away from him.

"I'm through. Now get him in." Barbossa whispered

"Can you help make the pain go away?" Jewel asked, looking up at Marco. He stared at her. Her large brown tear-filled eyes were almost hypnotic.

"How?" he asked

"I'll tell you if you come in." Jewel said

"What of-?" he started

"He's alseep right now." Jewel said, moving her upper body to make Barbossa move. "As I've said, dead to the world. Please... Please." New tears were spilt as she looked down. Marco opened the door and knelt down in front of Jewel.

"Come closer." she whispered, looking down with her eyes closed. He moved closer. Jewel moved her head up and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at this, but soon closed his eyes to absorb the feeling of a woman's lips. She tugged at Barbossa's sleeve and he started loosening their ropes while he was distracted. Marco raised a hand to caress Jewel's cheek.

_Think of Will, Think of James, Think of **Will**, Think of **James**, Think of **anybody** other than him!_ Jewel thought, not taking any pleasure in her action. She had to have a lot of rum after this. She needed something, anything to clean her mouth out, no, to clean her _soul_ of this disgusting thing she was doing. As soon as she was free, she headbutted Marco. He cried out in pain, rolling into a ball on the floor holding his head. Jewel and Barbossa freed themselves from their binds. Jewel grabbed her knife and shoved it into Marco's face.

"That was without a doubt, one of the most disgusting things I have ever done." she said, "I did _not_ take _ANY_ pleasure out of that, and absolutely _nothing_ I told you was true."

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"Give us the keys." Barbossa said. Marco moved a hand to where the keys on his belt were, but he suddenly reached up to grab Jewel's knife. He grabbed hold of her hand, but her other hand came up to punch him in the nose. He reeled back, blood spurting from it.

"The keys." Jewel said, calmly. He pulled the keys off his belt and handed them to Jewel. She took it with her blood covered hand.

"That wasn't so hard." she said. The two pirates walked out of their cell, locking Marco in it. They walked away, Barbossa taking the musket.

"Bleh, from one bad taste to another." she said

"With this many secrets we have, we'll never tell the whole story of our journey to anybody." Barbossa said, laughing at the end. Jewel laughed lightly in agreement.

"Also... Me calling you..." Jewel said

"Of course. It never happened. I was _asleep_ when you said that." Barbossa said. Jewel laughed slightly. She stopped and knelt in front of a bunch of secured cannonballs. She smied as she pulled out her knife and broke the ties to let the balls roll. It seemed the perfect way to start a mutiny, to warn Darny of what was to come, to tell him it won't be stopped.


	12. Darny's part

Chapter 12

After wandering the seemingly endless halls and checking every room, The two believe they found their effects in an armory of sorts. Their sword and pistol were thrown on the floor, making it easy to pick out from the swords and pistols that hung from the walls. Jewel paused, moving to the racks of weaponry to look closer. They were all different, or had something different separating them from another pistol or rifle that was the same make and model. Just one aspect, be it a tone of paint, a single dent or scratch. Jewel stepped back from the rack.

"This isn't an armory." she said, shaking her head.

"Aye. It's a trophy room." Barbossa said. Jewel then surprised Barbossa, lunging for a different rack. Her fingers danced over the various weaponry, trying to find something specific.

"What is it now Sparrow?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he pulled her back. She had grabbed a silver plated knife with an intricate handle, a small ruby in the center of it.

"I accidentaly left a knife here. I want it back." she said. She dropped the knife she held, moving forward, only to have Barbossa pull her back.

"Mind tellin' me of how you and Darny met first?" he asked

"Is that really important at the moment?" she asked

"I feel it is necessary I know of your relation with him. It would help with the mutiny." Barbossa said. Jewel sighed and looked at the floor. She turned to look up at Barbossa.

"I've told people my mom's last words to me were 'wait for your father'. By just saying that, they were convinced that I waited on Tortuga for my dad for two years." she said, before shaking her head, "But... The truth is... I didn't. I went out, and I looked for him."

"I've heard the tales and whispers of your ventures, but nothing of this man." Barbossa said

"You knew?" she asked

"Aye. When we crossed paths at one point, I was briefly determined to get our powder monkey back. The trail turned cold, and we had aztec gold to find." Barbossa said

"We crossed paths? Oh yes, I thought it was the Pearl I saw by Africa." Jewel said

"How did you meet Darny?" he asked

"I believe it was in..." Jewel paused to think for a moment, "Spain, it was. Heard a rumor my dad was with a rich widow in Spain. First time, I snuck aboard through the anchor chain hole in... France was it? Doesn't matter." She shook her head and continued her story. "I sailed in secret until we reached Spain. I left a few of my left over food though. That's how he knew I stowed away the first time."

"And the second time?" Barbossa asked

"I spent a week in the Spanish territory, and Darny had spent a week gathering and selling supplies for the company. When I saw his ship and heard it was going to England, I decided to go aboard once more, thinking 'maybe England. May as well try'." Jewel said. "Halfway there, he found me. Tried to lock me up and chain me, but I was too fast for him and his men. Hid in the powder hold and decided to make a getaway as soon as possible, but I wasn't sure when the soon would be exactly.

"Once word reached we were a couple of knots from England, I did my best to block the entrance to the hold so nobody could reach me. I gathered all powder together against one wall and hid behind a crate and a barrel when I lit a line of gunpowder leading to it. Darny managed to make it through my blockade, shortly before the great explosion that rocked the whole ship and left a hole big enough for a whale to swim through. Seeing my opportunity to escape, I jumped out of the hole and tried to swim to England.

"Two knots was too much for me though. However, a ship planning to make port picked me up anyway, so I wouldn't have to swim all the way. It wasn't until I was safe on solid land that I realized..." Jewel paused and picked up a thin, black rectangular case, "I left this behind." She pulled on one end, pulling out a knife with a squared off end.

"Where did you get that?" Barbossa asked. Jewel smiled and slid it back in place.

"I'll tell you another time." she said. Barbossa chuckled and shook his head.

"You Sparrows are truly strange with what happens to the lot of ye." He said, "And I believe the same could be said about your mother's side." He lifted the chain and motioned to her arm.

"And I'm the combined effect of Sparrow and Finch. Even stranger, and slightly impossible, happenings." Jewel agreed. Barbossa's smile slowly vanished. He started to concentrate on the racks of weaponry. The question was nagging at her. She was just so curious about the subject.

"Would there be a chance for me to ask about your parents?" she asked

"Father beat me. Me and me mum." he said. Jewel put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm so sorry." Jewel said

"I returned from working at the docks and saw him. He killed my mother. He almost killed me. I ran into his room and ran him through with one of his swords." Barbossa explained. "Went into town and organized friends to help me. The next day we took one of the ships from the dock. I was captain."

"You were alone." Jewel said, "This may be strange, but... Are you jealous of mine and my father's relationship with each other?" Barbossa looked at her coldly.

"I believe we went over this." he said. Jewel looked down.

"I understand." she said

"We should gather more weapons." Barbossa said, holding out a musket and a knife in one hand, "This mutiny will fail without them." Jewel took them and nodded. There was a creak at the door. Swords were drawn and pointed to the door. It was only Carlos. He walked in with his hands up.

"I mean peace!" he said. He closed the door behind him. "How did you two escape from your cell?"

"That is an old pirate secret." Jewel said

"And you'd have to be a pirate to learn it." Barbossa added in.

"My friends and those on our side are willing to help." Carlos said

"Do we have a plan of sorts?" Jewel asked

"Why would we need one when we are doing a full assault on the captain and his followers?" Barbossa asked with a smirk.

"Well, It might be a bit safer for starters. How would it all begin, anyway? We all jump up and shout attack and kill all in our way?" Jewel asked

"I will give the signal for the attack, but we need more supplies." Carlos said

"You've a sword and musket I see. What more do you need?" Barbossa asked. Carlos stammered for an answer. Barbossa put a hand on his shoulder. "Lad, use what you've got first, and you won't be hated for wasting shots and powder." Carlos nodded.

"I will lead you to where you will stay until I give the signal." Carlos said, opening the door.

"This is getting exciting." Jewel said with a smile.


	13. Mutineers

Chapter 13

Carlos stood at the top of a staircase to the main deck. He held a hand out to stop the two pirates. The three still peeked over the edge at the main deck. The crew was milling about, looking to each other, not really doing much. Jewel nudged Carlos in the arm and pointed at the neatly organized cannonballs.

"Que?" he asked

"Let them loose. Rolling cannonballs are a sign of mutiny." Jewel said

"A _subtle_ mutiny Sparrow. Subtlety has its place, but ye need to be forward when times like these occur!" Barbossa whispered, "Go up and ready them. Signal when it's time." Carlos nodded.

"With a nod." Jewel said

"A shout." Barbossa said. The pirates looked at each other. Carlos looked at them both.

"A flip of your hair?" Jewel suggested

"Sparrow!" Barbossa said sharply.

"Well, I don't think shouting is a good idea!" Jewel retorted, "It's a wonderful way of waving a yellow flag amongst a sea of black flags."

"I will go." Carlos said, walking up on deck. The pirates pay no attention to him.

"Why must you make this difficult with your subtlety?" Barbossa asked

"Why must _you_ make this difficult by charging in guns blazing?" Jewel asked

"Because by doing that, we can succeed. If it starts suddenly, Darny and his followers won't be prepared. _We'll_ have the advantage." Barbossa said. They ducked when somebody walked past the stairwell. They looked back up. Carlos was whispering to a group around him. He occasionally pointed to where the pirates were hiding.

"He shouldn't be telling them where we are. One might turn mutinous against the mutiny." Jewel said. Barbossa said.

"Why would anyone do that?" he asked. Jewel stared at him flatly.

"Bootstrap did." was all she said before turning her attention ahead. The group had dispersed. Carlos stood looking down, a broom clasped in his hands, not moving.

"Carlos! Get to work man." Came Darny's voice. They couldn't see him, but from the sound and distance, it sounded as though he was by the helm. Carlos didn't move.

"That was an order sailor!" Darny said. There were footsteps. Darny appeared and put a pistol to Carlos's head. Jewel and Barbossa all grabbed onto their weapons.

"Or perhaps you would make a better man to serve Davy Jones, eh?" he asked. Carlos looked up, staring straight forward. He slowly turned around to face Darny. He shook his head, before suddenly ducking down and sweeping beneath his legs. Darny was caught off guard and fell flat to the deck.

"NOW!" Carlos shouted with all his might. Everybody charged with a battle cry to Darny's followers, weapons waving. Jewel and Barbossa ran up shouting as well. One man was fighting better then another, and so with that logic, they assumed the better fighters were those of Darny's men, as Carlos mentioned. They moved as far apart as their chains allowed and ran to the man so that he would be clotheslined by the chain. It was successful and they continued on into the fray.

"Sparrow, sword!" Barbossa cried out. Jewel tossed her sword up as she dodged a blow by a tall man. Barbossa caught it and fought with a different man. The tall man swung a fist at Jewel. She was pulled back by the chain, giving her a chance to avoid getting hit. She then kicked the man between his legs and jumped up to grab his head to pull him down to hit the deck, just as Barbossa stabbed the man he was fighting. The two looked at each other disapprovingly.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked

"Why _didn't_ ye kill him?" he asked

"Killing an innocent man isn't right." Jewel said. She spun around and punched a man in the nose. She shook her hand and he stumbled back a few paces.

"To kill these men is to help ensure our freedom." Barbossa said. He shot the man who fell to the deck dead. Jewel looked around her. It wasn't a fight, it was carnage. The mutineers were fighting ravenously to make up for their lack of skill. Darny's men were mercilessly attacking the mutineers.

"But... Isn't there another way?" Jewel asked

"Not when your life's at stake, Sparrow." Barbossa shook his head. He had a sorrowful expression on his face. He held out her sword.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Jewel sighed, taking back her weapon, "Well, I guess it's time I became used to the matter at hand."

"OI! Will ye ladies stop talking?" Somebody yelled. A small group was gathered around them both. Jewel and Barbossa looked at each other... And smiled. For the first time, they had the same idea and knew the other was thinking of what was going to happen next. They took each others chained hand, holding their weapons with their free ones. Jewel dropped her sword and grabbed onto Both of Barbossa's wrists just as he dropped his pistol. Barbossa swung around, hanging on to Jewel tightly.

Barbossa was swinging Jewel around like she was his weapon. She kicked and kneed anybody who got in range. Actually, she was having some fun with it. Then a large muscular man walked up and grabbed onto Jewel's leg. Her smile vanished looking down at the man.

"Oh bugger." she said before he yanked on her leg almost making Barbossa fall forward. He regained his footing and pulled back. The two men were having a tug-of-war... With Jewel, unfortunately, as the rope. Looking down at the deck, she noticed the pistol and sword not far. She pulled her hand out and reached for it, but she was too far.

"Pull Barbo, pull!" she said with a strained voice

"Call me by that name and I swear-" Barbossa started

"Just pull!" Jewel said. Barbossa pulled back harder, sweat beading on his forehead. He managed actually to take a step back. It was just enough to close the distance. Jewel grabbed onto the pistol and swung it out, firing. Her eyes were clenched shut and the grasp around her leg was suddenly let go. She fell into Barbossa's arms on the deck.

"I killed a man." she said softly.

"No ye didn't." Barbossa said. Jewel opened her eyes to look at him.

"What?" she asked. He turned her head toward the large man. He was sitting on the deck holding onto the side of his face. When he removed his hand, Jewel saw the extent of the damage. Majority of the man's left ear was blown off. Jewel was shocked.

"Um, better not mess with us." she said, standing up, "Or I'll take off the other one." There was the sound of two pistols being cocked.

"I'd suggest you take your own advice, Ms. Sparrow." Barbossa and Jewel turned around to see Darny with two pistols in his hands. Jewel gulped nervously, holding out her hands.

"Easy Darny, lets not do anything rash." she said, slowly walking toward her left.

"After all that you have done to me you **_piece of filth_**, you don't want me to have my_** VENGANCE?**_" Darny said. He seemed to have been losing his sanity. With shaking hands and a wild look in his eyes, he began to circle to the left like Jewel.

"Well, in all honesty, it seems that doing so would cause an unfortunate death for me and Barbossa here, so yes. I don't want you to have your vengance. However, I think those men behind you all want theirs." She said, leaning to the right to look behind Darny. He turned around and was punched in the gut. The pistols were pulled out of his hands by Barbossa and Jewel. As soon as he was unarmed, the guns and swords of every men were pointed at him.

"We are taking this ship from you... sir. We want kindness, and you offer hatred. We want freedom, and you offer slavery to the company." Carlos proclaimed. Darny looked around him.

"So that's it then." he shrugged. The fire in him had cooled, but not entirely. There was a hint of the spark though in his glare. It fell upon Jewel and Barbossa.

"And you would have two pirates be your captains then?" he asked pointing at them.

"Nay, there is one here already. Carlos will be your captain." Barbossa said

"Bu-.. Que?" he asked

"You helped us when we needed somebody. You organized the crew for the mutiny. You're a leader." Jewel said with a smile. "And as such, I believe you should decide what must be done about the man before you." Carlos stared at his former captain. He took two steps toward him.

"You are to be taken to the brig. You will live there, you will die there, you will rot there." he said. Two men grabbed Darny's arms and took him away.

"The company will come looking for me if I don't report back." Darny cried out with a smile, "In one week, as pirates or not, you will all be facing the hangman's noose!" He laughed as he was taken below to the brig. Carlos let out a breath he was holding.

"Remember our deal." Jewel said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Si." Carlos said, looking to the helmsman, "Set our course for the island of Tortuga."


	14. Curses Run in the Family

Chapter 14

"What did he mean?" The question came from 'Captain' Carlos. It was in regards to Darny's words, his warning.

"Aye, we've been considering it." Barbossa said

"Darny always sends messages or returns frequently to Beckett, correct?" Jewel asked

"Si," Carlos nodded. He looked away, slowly realizing what he meant. "They will send out men to find us. They will kill us!"

"Not if we get to land first. Stay calm and captain this ship to Tortuga and I swear mate, all will be well." Jewel said calmly. Carlos nodded, his expression still panicked. He began barking orders. Jewel and Barbossa stood alone.

"He won't send 'men' out to find us." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"All the more reason for us to hurry along." Jewel said. Her expression was serious. She leaned on the rail and looked out at the waters ahead. There was a small speck of an island ahead of them.

"On the boat. You heard him in your head," Barbossa said

"What?" Jewel asked, looking back at him.

"Jones. He spoke to ye, didn't he?" he asked

"How did... It happened to my mother too." Jewel said

"As much as your mother figured that mark," he pointed at Jewel's partially exposed tattoo, "helped Jones keep and eye on her and whisper warnings and threats while she slept."

"Bugger." Jewel said, running a hand through her hair. "This thing really is a curse. But... Why would he do all of this? What does he want from me? What did he want from my mother?"

"To take your lives." Barbossa said. Jewel gasped lightly, staring at the man in shock. She had gained so much information in a short amount of time, and yet so many more questions began to pile up in her mind.

"That is all I know, and as much as Rose revealed to me." Barbossa said

"Don't say her name." Jewel said lowly, "you don't deserve to say her name." Barbossa chuckled lightly. He stopped soon. His smile vanishing. He had something to say. Jewel looked at him, waiting. They stood this way for what felt like hours. Barbossa cleared his throat. He looked down at Jewel.

"What is it Sparrow?" he asked

"Thought you wanted to say something." Jewel shrugged.

* * *

They were closer to Tortuga. They could practically smell the rum from their location. Jewel stood at the bowsprit, smiling at the island. Her second home.

"We're almost there!" she said happily. The clouds quickly darkened though. A thick fog surrounded them. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard.

"Something's wrong." Barbossa said. A cannon blast, one that came from nowhere, rocked the ship. The vessel almost tipped over from the blast.

"What's happening?" Carlos yelled. He started shouting orders in Spanish.

"We're so close." Jewel said

"Not close enough Sparrow!" Davy Jones' voice bellowed. "Against my wrath, you'll not be saved!" The Dutchman emerged from the fog, towering over the ship. Jewel stared up at the captain in shock. Her voice was caught in her throat. A blast tore apart the ship. The explosion sent Jewel and Barbossa sailing into the water. Jewel clawed through the waves to take in a breath of air. Barbossa's body bobbed on the surface, unmoving, blood seeping out around them.

"No! Barbo, no!" Jewel cried. The man started to sink, Jewel kicked to stay above water, but couldn't for long. She began sinking, trying with all of her might to reach the surface, to live, to not drown. Barbossa and the chain that held them together was gone, but she was still sinking. She was grabbed and held from behind. One of the hands was a crab claw.

"Marked with my symbol, I know who you are." Jones said. Jewel struggled and pulled away. She turned around, floating in the water, a sword in her hand. He chuckled and drew his own sword. He jumped forward, she moved to block.

Blood floated around her. Her blood. From both her front where the hilt touched her abdomen, to her back where the blade stuck out. Everything was numb, all happening slowly. Jones smirked at her. She floated back away from him. A voice echoed through the dark seas. She tried to call back, but she couldn't breath.

"Sparrow!" the voice called, becoming more clear with every yell.

Jewel gasped, drenched in sweat. She cried breathing in quick sharp breaths and clung to something. It was arm and wrapped it's arms around her, but it was uncomfortable with the chain... Barbossa?

"Sparrow, it was a nightmare." he said... comfortingly?

"Why are you...?" she started

"You remind me so much of your mother. It took me until recently to realize it." he said. Footsteps approached their cabin. Carlos opened the door. He looked at the two who were holding one another.

"We've made port." he said


	15. A Returning's Complications

Chapter 15

The sound of two swords meeting filled the air. The clashing metals were wielded by two familiar fighters. One was William Turner, while the other was Elizabeth Swann. All except Tia and Gibbs watched them duel. But it wasn't for blood their reason for fighting, it was training. To prove this, Will backed away hands up, a sign to stop.

"You need more force behind your forward motion," he said, walking up to Elizabeth. "Here," he gently took her hand with the sword in it and stood behind her, "if you do it like this, you'd lose and arm, but this way, it's perfect." The two looked at each other. It was a touching moment, before they looked away.

"All I need is to do it myself." Elizabeth said. Will walked in front of her and readied himself before continuing their lesson. They were housed in a shack on the outskirts of Tortuga. It wasn't just any shack though, it was Gibbs'. It was were he lived when he didn't want to hit the bottle for a night or two. The man in question stood leaning on a doorjamb, which lead to a second room. He would watch the two lovers fight, then turn to his right into the room to watch Tia do her magic sitting at a small table. He stood up and scratched at the back of his head, walking to Tia.

"It's been too long." he said

"Patience." Tia said

"We've been patient long enough, and they're still not here!" Gibbs said, walking around the table. "For all we know, they both could be dead." Tia smiled. It was a sly smile that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"Have some fait for de two. Dey are on dere way here." she said. Those words silenced Gibbs, a shocked expression on his face.

"Aye, but how soon will they arrive?" he asked. As soon as those words left his mouth, there was a knock at the front door. All eyes turned to it, Tia smile growing wider. The door opened, revealing none other then Jewel and Barbossa, still chained together. They looked the same, except for one of Jewel's sleeves being shorter and a ripped clothed tied around her left wrist.

"Whose idea was to leave us on an island chained together?" Jewel asked, in a growl. Ragetti slowly raised his hand. The two pirates raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jewel asked. Ragetti nodded once. Jewel walked over to him.

"Well, and I honestly cannot believe I'm saying this..." Jewel said, raising a fist to strike him. Ragetti clenched his eyes shut and bared his teeth, bracing himself for the blow. He was surprised to feel a more playful punch to his arm.

"... Thanks... I suppose." Jewel said, a smile creeping on her lips.

"Aye. It was a difficult journey, but we've managed to survive." Barbossa said, putting a hand on Jewel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jewel said. Barbossa removed his hand.

"So... Do you trust each other?" Marty asked. They looked at one another, turning back to the crew.

"Not entirely." Barbossa said

"Just enough to not kill each other... or really wish death on the other any more." Jewel added, "But these chains have got to go." She held up her left wrist, making Barbossa hold up his right. Will stepped forward and unlocked them. They were free from the other. Jewel rubbed at her wrist smiling, just happy she didn't have to drag Barbossa any more, or have him drag her. He nodded to her, a smile on his face.

"I'd best be on my way." Barbossa said, heading for the door. Shocked expressions were on everybody's faces, even Jewel's.

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"What?" Jewel asked

"It was a bargain we struck. If we succeeded in escaping that godforsaken island, I would leave so that young Sparrow may lead." Barbossa explained. His back was turned to them as he walked to the door.

"No!" Jewel said, grabbing onto his arm, making him stop. He looked down at her.

"I'm not a good leader. Me and my crew need a stronger captain. One who can sail us to World's End. Please... I'm asking you to stay." Jewel said. She let go of his arm. He turned around, smiling down at the Sparrow. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wise choice." he said. Jewel smiled back at him.

"By the way, if I might ask, how are we getting to World's End?" she asked

"There's only one man who has the charts to lead us. Luckily, I am in good standing with him." Barbossa said, walking toward the crew.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"He goes by the name of Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapo-" Barbossa started

"No! No no! Nononono NO." Jewel interrupted. Barbossa closed his eyes. He breathed in, then out before turning to Jewel, his eyes opening.

"Why not?" he asked

"You might be in good standing with him, but I'm not." Jewel said

"Jewel," Gibbs said slowly, "What did you do?" Jewel started to look nervous.

"It's a rather long story." Jewel said

"Sparrow," Barbossa said

"Involving... Sao Feng's... sons." Jewel said

"His sons? You knew his sons?" Gibbs asked, a hint of outrage in his voice.

"... Knowing them was not all that happened when I journeyed to Singapore, looking for my dad. I was alone and being chased by their father's men, they were kind enough to give me a grand tour, while keeping me hidden, and we all shared a bed that night. Those twins were so nice." Jewel said. As everybody started to say something, she held her hand up.

"I'm not finished yet." she said, "Morning came, and so did their father. They held him off for me to escape. I've not heard from them, or even _of_ them, ever since."

"This is bad." Pintel said

"This is very bad." Ragetti agreed.

"Rawk, walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot squawked

"This can change everything." Will said. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't plan it happening. They just sort of... kind of... loved me, I suppose. They didn't want anything to happen to me, so I let them take care of me." Jewel said. She was getting frustrated with these questions. It wasn't her fault it happened, it just did.

"Sao Feng will never want to see me so long as you are with us." Barbossa said. She glared at the man.

"Well, one good thing about not being chained is now I can actually leave without dragging you with me!" Jewel said angrily, walking out of the shack.

"Let her go. Let her stay here." Barbossa said

"You know you can't." Will said, shaking his head slightly. Barbossa sighed, walking out of the shack to follow her.


	16. Finding Peace Somehow

Chapter 16

Barbossa knew the trail. He had visited it on rare occasions when he could, memorizing everything about it, the turns, the stone that lined it, the trees that grew over it, and, of course, where it led. He pushed a bush aside and found the graveyard. He breathed in and out, spying one mound, lying down on one grave. He stood before it before kneeling down. He heard mutterings from it.

"Sparrow," he asked, putting a hand on her, "what are you doing?"

"Listening. I think I can hear her turning in her grave here." Jewel said, pushing herself up to look at him. Some of her hair fell into her face, making her push the locks behind her ear.

"A simple 'I'm sorry, now lets be friends' shouldn't work, but it is. After what you've done, it's working." Jewel said, turning back to her mother's grave. "She's not even buried here. Or did Tia tell you that already."

"It didn't seem right here being thrown into the dirt. You had her body wrapped in a sail, weighted with cannonballs, wearing her pirate clothes with her own sword at her side, then row her as far out to sea with Gibbs..." Barbossa stopped. Jewel took in a shuddering breath, recalling that day. He reached a hand out to give her shoulder a squeeze. She glanced at it and he took it off.

"What will bring you peace?" he asked

"You know what." she said, her voice low and deadly.

"So that's how it'll be then." he said, standing up. Jewel stood too, the two pirates facing each other.

"Aye." she said. She drew her sword, shortly after Barbossa drew his own. They stared, waiting for the other to make a move. At once, they attacked, striking their swords against each other. Jewel was the first to strike again, giving her the upper hand and making Barbossa defend from her moves. He parried a blow and sliced at her. Surprised Jewel stepped back, her heels touching a tombstone behind her, to quickly defend. Their fight continued like this of attack and defend.

"You've a talent Sparrow, a talent for fighting." Barbossa remarked

"That's something I didn't learn from you, in case you were curious." Jewel responded, switching sword hands to hold her cutlass in her left. She spun around and attacked, managing to grab the guard on Barbossa's in the process. She kicked him in the shins, and dropped her sword to punch him in the face. As soon as he let go of his sword. Jewel jumped back to headbut Barbossa in the gut. He fell and rolled in the dirt. Jewel picked up her sword and held both aimed at Barbossa, holding them like scissors in front of his neck.

"Feel any better?" Barbossa wheezed

"Only a little." she said. A determined look was on her face. Barbossa sighed.

"Be done with it then." he said, closing his eyes. Jewel moved the sword closer to his neck. It was one simple move, one simple cut, one simple twitch of her hands.

Her swords fell to the ground, before Jewel followed, landing on her knees.

"I can't do it." she said, "I just can't." She pushed herself up to her feet hastily. Barbossa stood up.

"What are you doing Sparrow?" he asked

"I need to... to do things. Just find the Fox and Hound and say to John 'You owe Jewel Sparrow a sailing vessel'. If he tries to turn away mention him chimney-sweeping in England if it weren't for me. I just, I need to go think." And with those words, Jewel had vanished once more.

* * *

The Fox and Hound pub, previously owned by The Black Rose of the Caribbean, was on the edge of the great town of Tortuga, in the slums where people lived. The crew of the Black Pearl walked inside and were greeted by a tall skinny man with balding red hair who stood behind a counter cleaning a mug.

"What's this then, a storm bring you lot in?" he asked, not used to having so many customers at once. Looking around the tavern, it was empty except for them.

"Are you John?" Will asked

"Who's asking?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're friends of Jewel Sparrow." Will said. There was a thud beneath the counter. A young man stood up with shaggy black hair and a short beard.

"J-Jewel Sparrow?" he asked

"Aye," Barbossa said, walking forward, "And she told me to remind her, that you owe her a vessel what floats."

"No!" John said, walking out from behind the counter to the crew, "No, the Damsel is my ship, she's got me through rough times, I don't care if she stole it for me, it's mine now!"

"She stole a ship?" Ragetti asked

"For you?" Pintel finished

"Yes. Ms. Sparrow was kind enough to assist in mine and many of my friends escape by stealing that ship for me." John said

"And if it weren't for her, you'd be a chimney-sweep in England, is that right?" Barbossa asked. Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Please, we need the ship. It will help us get to Singapore." she said

"What good is sailing now?" John asked, sitting down at a booth. "Haven't ye heard? These waters are too dangerous even for pirates. What ever the reason for your going to Singapore, you'll not be using my ship." It was Gibbs' turn. He sat down across from John.

"Please understand this. Should succeed in our venture, we may have a chance a'stopping the carnage happenin'!" he said

"We're venturing to World's End." Tia said

"Definitely not!" John said

"To retrieve Jewel's fader." Tia added, "You nevah had one, but do not make Jewel suffer. You love her too much... You still love her." John glared at Tia. He stood up and pace in front of the booth and the pirates. He inhaled and exhaled several breaths, considering and thinking of everything. He stopped and stared at Tia.

"But she doesn't love me." he said, "She never even mentioned me until now." Looking over the crew and their expressions confirmed this fact for him. She forgot him until she needed him. John sighed and took a seat once more, running a hand through his hair. He looked away from them, before saying three words.

"The Damsel's yours."


	17. A Bond

Chapter 17

The rickety old ship was anchored at the port in front of the town. Looking at it, It was a feat for it to actually float. The Damsel had seen many fights and apparently was not taken care of at all. To give the crew of the Black Pearl this vessel to sail on the dangerous waters to Singapore seemed to have been a mercy killing for it.

"This is a junk." Will said

"I'd say it's more of a sloop with how its bow was designed." Barbossa said

"No, it's an actual junk. It's amazing this still floats." Will said

"You sure this is it?" Ragetti asked Pintel.

"He said third dock, last boat." Pintel shrugged. Ragetti looked away for a moment before looking back at his friend.

"But what about the third dock from the other side?" he asked. The two continued back and forth while the others walked toward the ship. Gibbs leaned on a barrel to get a glimpse of the aft end, to see the name.

"The Damsel." Gibbs read, "Aye, this is her." Some of the letters had fallen off, making it appear as 'T e Dam el', but there were still imprint on the wood of what was once marked. Gibbs walked toward the gangplank, realizing he was behind in the group. He climbed aboard while everybody was looking over the ship.

"How goes things?" he asked

"Tattered sails. We might not be able to make it to Singapore." Elizabeth said, looking up at the masts. Barbossa ran his hand along the wood railing. He walked up the squeaking stairs to the helm. He grabbed it firmly and turned it a few times. Pintel and Ragetti came up from below.

"She's leaking!" Pintel said, "She's leaking buckets!"

"We'll have to get the water out while we sail, or we'll sink." Ragetti said

"She'll be fine for one more trip." Barbossa said calmly. He stared at the horizon. The sun was rising. He walked down to Gibbs.

"Pray that we'll not have a confrontation with Jones or the East India Trading Company. Make ready to sail soon." he said, walking toward the gangplank.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked

"To find that Sparrow who was supposed to journey with us." Barbossa said, walking down the gangplank to the dock. Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch Barbossa leave.

"You heard him, make ready and load supplies! We'll need food, gunpowder and cannonballs!" Gibbs commanded. Everybody went back to work shortly after.

* * *

Barbossa walked the path to the cemetery, not finding Jewel in any of the taverns and pubs he had passed. He pushed away the bushes to see the girl in front of her mothers grave... But there was nothing there. Thunder cracked overhead as a dark cloud moved over Tortuga.

He hurried back down the path through the town, visiting as many pubs and taverns as he can, searching for the one pirate girl. He stopped and sighed, rain drizzling down. In a matter of seconds, the rain was pouring. Standing in the entrance for a tavern, Barbossa paused to think and retrace his steps mentally. Apparently she wasn't in the town. She wasn't at Rose's grave either. He had searched the interior, but what about the beaches?

He took in a breath and walked to the beach. There, in the sand, he spotted somethings that were quickly vanishing with every drop of rain. He followed the fading footprints quickly. However, they had all vanished after a few feet of running. Barbossa continued in the direction they pointed in though.

He reached a cave. Carved out of the earth by time and weather, it was a large hole in a wall of rock. Barbossa walked inside, keeping to the edge, his hand on the wall. The darkness was consuming. The only clear glimpses he had at the cave floor was when a flash of lightning would dart across the sky.

"Sparrow?" he called out, "Sparrow, are you here?" A few stones fell into a pool of water. Barbossa turned in the direction they fell. Nothing. Just blackness. A light appeared just behind him.

"Barbossa?" Jewel asked, holding a torch. "What are you doing here?"

"The question would be one shared amongst us." Barbossa said, stepping carefully to reach her.

"I needed to get a few things before we left." Jewel said. She grabbed his arm and led him onward. His hand brushed against something carved into the wall, but he couldn't see it. Jewel led Barbossa down some steps and into a large cavern. Barbossa was amazed at the sight. Rows and rows of weapons of every kind and nature. Swords, muskets, scythes, axes, daggers, blunderbuss', it seemed like every weapon ever made was stored here.

"This is where she kept her prizes then?" Barbossa asked

"Yeah. The ships and cargo she sold for quite handsome prices, but mom loved seeing new weaponry and taking it." Jewel said. "She had a thought that if she had something that could kill her, and learn how to use it effectively, then she would figure out how to live if the weapon was turned against her."

"Wise thoughts from a pirate who's ship was named 'Blood Garden'." Barbossa said

"The name was fitting considering her name was _Rose_." Jewel replied. Barbossa looked at her. Somethings were different. Her right sleeve was cut off to show the rest of her kraken tattoo. The yellowed sash around her waist was replaced by red, green, and yellow patterned one. Her pants were changed, with her wearing a pair of dark navy blues instead of a brown pair. Her bandana was tied around her upper left arm, while a strip of cloth was tied to her right wrist. And there, hanging off her right ear, was a small gold ring. Barbossa smirked.

"Amazing what happens after one night." he commented

"I felt it was time for a change," Jewel shrugged, she put a hand to her earring, "And... I've always wanted one."

"And Jack never let you have one?" Barbossa asked

"For a man who told me to get a tattoo when I was five, he did not want me to poke a hole in my ear when I was fifteen." Jewel said

"Happy Birthday." Barbossa said

"What?" Jewel asked

"Your birthday. It passed while we were on the island. Or on Darny's ship, I can't exactly recall." Barbossa said

"Oh. I forgot about it. It's funny a few months ago I was excited for it, to spend it with my dad," Jewel said, sadness coming over her. her birthday was going to be the first in a long time that she would have spent with her father.

"Why are you here?" Barbossa said, drawing her attention away from what she was thinking of.

"We could use these." Jewel said as she reached into her bottomless bag, pulling out a hand cannon, "I think this would be of more use to Marty, it packs a punch. And I've got more swords and pistols, and..." She pulled out a pair with an intricate design of the sea waves on the butts, "these are staying with me."

"Are those the-" Barbossa started

"The pistols that never ran out of shots?" Jewel said, "Aye. That's why I'm keeping them." She pulled out a sword, a small broadsword that was a few inches longer than a cutlass. She sighed when she saw it.

"You can use this." she said, handing it to Barbossa. He raised his eyebrows and wrapped his fingers around the hilt.

"Sure about that?" he asked. They looked at each other, Jewel smiled.

"Yeah. You'll take care of it." she said, letting go of it. Barbossa held it up.

"We're shoving off soon." he said. Jewel nodded and led the way through the cave.

"Is the Damsel still floating?" she asked while they walked

"Barely. It's bound for her final stop will be Singapore." Barbossa said

"I'm sorry about what happened with me and the twins. I was younger, I didn't know any better," Jewel said

"Suc and action might have made your father proud." Barbossa commented. They stood outside the cave and watched the sunrise over the calmed waters. The two were standing next to each other, close to each other. Jewel leaned on Barbossa and rubbed at her arms, feeling a cold wind blow.

"I... I trust you Barbo... Captain Barbossa." Jewel said. He looked down at her and smiled. His gaze returned to the horizon while his arm reached around Jewel's shoulders to hold onto her.

"And I trust you," he said, "Jewel Sparrow."


End file.
